


dear matteo

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: David calls his mom for the first time in a long time after everything comes crashing down*Takes place before Matteo finds him in the pool*





	dear matteo

David had been debating making the call, he ran away again and he just wanted to hear his mother's voice. He was so lucky and blessed to have Laura but she wasn't his mom. He needed her comforting words, some reassurance, he needed his mother's love.

As he sits on the floor of the empty pool floor, he stares down at his phone screen. He scrolls on the homepage mindlessly before finally looking through his contacts and clicking the green phone button on her name so he wouldn't overthink it any longer. 

He hears her voice on the third ring and immediately starts crying. 

"David?..David, is that you?"

He's silently crying and is grateful his mom can't hear him on the other line.

"Its me " He says simply, curling his knees up to chests.

"I miss you so much, David. Laura tells me you ran again"

He rests his head into his knees and nods though she couldn't see him, "Everything is fucked. It happened again." He says angrily. "I can't do this" He sobs. He doesn't want to worry his mom, he had a tendency to hurt himself when he lived with her but he also needed to be vulnerable as possible. He needed it right now

"David" She says. "Baby, listen to me please. You are not alone in this, Okay? We're all here, okay?"

"I know but--" he chokes up recalling the events, "That doesn't change anything, teachers are still giving me issues, and the way they looked at me, momma. You should of seen it, like I'm a freak."

"That's not it, David! You need to stop isolating yourself, they may have stared because it's different, it may just be curiosity. You have people in your corner, Laura tells me you found a boy" She proposes trying to open up the conversation to something a little lighter 

"Yeah, I guess" He says uneasily, since he isn't really sure where him and Matteo stand since he ran off...again.

"What's his name?" She ask lighthearted.

"Matteo"

"How are things going with him?"

David sighs, not even knowing where to begin, "I don't know how he's putting up with me, I keep running away. I told him but he just didnt say anything,...I don't know, I really like him. I don't want it--" David can't even finish his sentence and covers his mouth with his arm to silence the cries, "I'm in love with him" He cries. 

There's silence on his mom's end for a whole, "That's really lovely, David."

"But now he knows and the school knows --"

"And so what, David? He was going to find out anyway and if he won't accept it, it's not going to work out. It's best you find out now but if you've fallen for him, I imagine he's quite sweet and lovely and he will love you exactly for who you are and so will your friends. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah." He sniffs wiping up his face. He knows he needs to get in contact with Matteo, they need to talk before he leaves.

"I love you, Okay? You are my precious son and I love you so much."

David tries to hold back more tears, for her to refer to him as her son whom she loves. They've come a long way, "I love you too"

"Please talk to him, David."

"I will" He promises.

He stands up and paces the pool several times before making the call. It rings and rings and rings. Sent to voicemail. David decides to leave a voice message, this might be a little better, to leave the ball in Matteo's court and see what comes of it.

_Dear Matteo, I'm underwater, without oxygen and thinking of you. I want to tell you a thousand things but I can't stay here. I have to get away. It's not bad to be alone, we're all alone. Had fate been on our side, I would have taken you with me. Don't forget that._


End file.
